Kakashi X Kitsune
by berschmeltz
Summary: This is not about the character Kitsune in the show. I just stole her name. Kakashi loved once when he was young. But what happened to her? The flashbacks will be during Kakashi"s time in Anbu. Kakashi - 21, Kitsune - 19. The rest is 10 years later right after Sasuke "killed" Orochimaru.
1. ch 1 part 1 kitsune's pov

She had been walking alongside a narrow path that followed a shallow creek. "Kesaarah, let's take a little break, okay?" She looked at her little, black companion, Kesaarah. The three-tailed fox yipped at her in response.

Kitsune stopped to remove her pack and cloak. It was almost midday and the two companions had been travelling since early morning. It had been chilly earlier but it was rapidly increasing in temperature. She was actually starting to sweat now. She took off her shoes and wraps and stuck her feet into the cool water as Kesaarah was jumping around in the creek. She cupped a handful of water and splashed Kesaarah, giggling. The little fox yipped at her and shook off the water, getting Kitsune wet as well.

She stood up still having fits of giggles, wringing out her black, long sleeve crop top and shorts. She had not laughed like that in a long time.

"Let's see if we can catch some lunch." Kitsune smiled as Kesaarah yipped in agreement.

Later that day Kitsune stopped in the middle of the road when she saw the small village on the outskirts of the land of fire come into view. She had not been this close to home in a very long time. Looking up at the night sky she found the moon was bright and full, bringing a longing twinkle in her eyes. She smiled as she remembered the moon that night; it had been just as full as it was now.

"Kitsune, do you remember when we first met?" He stopped walking, his silver hair blowing in the light breeze. He was only wearing his black, sleeveless Anbu shirt and pants. He had left his forehead protector and mask at home as he always did with her. Kitsune loved seeing his handsome face. He kept his hands in his pockets as he now looked at her, keeping his usual lazy stance. Sharingan eye still closed.

She looked away from the moon to give him a sideways glance. It was deep into the night and they had been walking along the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. She crossed her arms over her chest, kicking a small pebble on the ground.

She remembered it well. "Yeah, It was when I was first assigned to Anbu. We had our first mission together and I remember you scolded me for not following the rules even though I did save your life. You were so arrogant back then, Kakashi."

"You were not always so easy to get along with either, Kitsune." Kakashi chuckled as he reached forward to tuck a long strand of raven black hair behind Kitsune's ear. Kitsune's cheeks turned a light crimson color. As her face flushed with heat, she turned her gaze downward from the man's onyx eyes.

Before she knew it he had suddenly pinned her against a tree along the path in one swift movement; the moon was shinning bright behind them. One hand resting against the trunk of the tree next to her head, he reached up with his other hand to grab her chin and make her eyes meet his with a strong but gentle grip.

"Are you embarrassed, Kitsune?" His velvety voice was always so intoxicating, as was the gaze he gave her now. She met his eyes again. This was the look only reserved for her and only when they were alone like this. He was always so good at keeping his cool in front of other people; something she was still trying so hard to work on, even now. She did not like that he could make her melt so easily with just a light touch of his fingers.

She blushed again, "What makes you think that I am embarrassed?" Her hands crossed behind her back as she leaned against the tree.

"Oh.. I don't know." He was teasing her now. "Maybe it's the way you blush when I touch you like this." He said as he placed another strand of hair behind her ear. Trailing his fingertips along her jaw, he touched her lips with his thumb and gripped her face with both of his hands now. He leaned in ever so slightly, brushing his lips against hers.

"Kitsune.." He whispered her name against her lips. "I think.. I think I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed into the kiss as she closed the small gap that had been between them. She reached her hands up to wrap around his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. He let go of her face with his hands but their lips never parted as he reached down to grip behind her thighs, lifting her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he pushed her against the tree trunk more.

"This will always be my favorite spot now." He said between kisses. His lips started to trail down her jawline to her neck. Her fingers intertwining into to his soft silver hair.

Kitsune reached up to touch her now hot cheeks. She sighed and looked at her faithful companion when she yipped at her. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, coming out of the depths of the special memory. Her hair always seemed to have a mind of its own. "Don't look at me like that."

her right before her last Anbu mission. Kitsune smiled sadly like she did every time she remembered his gravity defying silver hair. He didn't even know that she was alive but it was better this way.

"Why thank you." The innkeeper said. Her voice wKesaarah yipped at her again, sounding rather frustrated this time. Her three black tails twitching in anticipation.

"Alright we'll find somewhere to rest for the night."

As they came closer to the village she could see that there was a lot of farm land around but was not surprised because that was all they had seen the last few days on the road. She noticed it was quite busy for this time of night as they wandered around. People were putting up string lights, lanterns, and banners.

Kitsune looked at Kesaarah; the fox trotting along. "Looks like they are preparing for a festival. It might become very troublesome to find a place to sleep tonight. And it smells like it might rain." Kesaarah yipped in agreement.

They continued walking along and had entered several inns before finding one that was not fully booked for the night. The inn was small and old but had a cozy feel. There were white flowers of different shapes and sizes everywhere. However, the smell was quite potent and sweet; it itched her sensitive nose.

"These are lovely." She said as she touched one of the flower petals. She recalled that they were tulips. It had been the flower that Kakashi had given

as just as soft and sweet as the flowers around them. "My boyfriend is a florist so he is constantly bringing them to me. At first I didn't know what to do with them all. But I think it brings some life to this old place."

"I think you are quite right." Kitsune turned her head and smiled at the girl standing in front of her. A smile never left her face. The girls frame was small and petite. She was also almost a half a foot shorter than Kitsune was. Her hair was short, black and framed her face, putting emphasis on her large eyes and small mouth.

Kitsune slapped her hands together in a pleading way and bowed her head slightly. "Please tell me you have a room available for me and Kesaarah here."

As if on cue the small, black fox jumped on the counter and yipped at the women.

The women's smile dropped. "Oh.. I don't have any more rooms available because of the festival going on but.." She paused, "we do have a loft in the barn, if you don't mind sleeping in hay. I believe there is still a cot of some sort up there."

At least we'd have a roof over our heads, Kitsune thought.

"I don't mind at all. That would be absolutely perfect. Thank you so very much." Kesaarah yipped too flicking her tails back and forth with a happy expression on her face.

"Alright then, just follow me but let me grab some fresh linens first." The women resumed her bright smile as she came out from behind the counter and Kitsune followed close behind.

"What kind of festival is it?" Kitsune asked.

"It is a festival that is said to bring good fortune to the farmers. It will last a month leading up to the harvest." She commented energetically. "Ah, here we are."

They walked into the barn and the women handed her the linens, "there is a small sink in the corner over there if you want to wash up a little." She pointed to the left. "but if you want to use the bathroom you'll have to come inside the inn. There is one right inside the lobby to the right."

Kitsune smiled at the young women, "Thank you so much for your hospitality." She said bowing.

"You are very welcome. Have a good night." The women waved as she walked out of the barn.

Kitsune climbed up the ladder and looked at the small cot. "This will have to do for now." She set the linens on the cot and slide off her pack and pulled out her bed roll to put on top of the cot for extra comfort. Kitsune headed back down the ladder with a few toiletries to try to freshen up before bed.

She started to fill the sink with warm water and begun pulling her long, messy braid down. Running her fingers through her black hair, she looked at her reflection in the full sink.

"All this nonstop travelling is starting to make me look a little pale. Maybe we should stay here for a few weeks until the end of the festival."

She splashed water on her face, arms, and legs, patting them dry with her towel. She brushed out her hair and pulled it up into a high bun.

"well that is much better." She climbed back up the ladder and spread the blanket over her as she laid down on the cot. Kesaarah jumped up and curled up with her. "Goodnight." Kesaarah purred in response and both were soon fast asleep.

Several days passed lazily. Life in this village seemed very serene and peaceful and the two companions were starting to enjoy there time here immensely. The food was delicious from the good crops and the people were very friendly.

On one peaceful night, Kitsune had felt like she was being followed. She was a very skilled shinobi but could find no one else around that looked suspicious. Though her paranoia started to increase as the day went on. She felt a hand reach out and grab her shoulder. She pulled her kunai out of her pocket so fast, no one around her had time to react as she brought to the person's throat. Kitsune pulled away quickly when she realized it was a harmless old man, spinning the kunai in her fingers and sheathing it in her pouch hidden under her cloak. The man was trembling.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she said bowing and turning away from the scene before anyone else noticed what had happened. Kitsune decided it was time to retire for the night before anyone got hurt because of her paranoia.

She walked briskly back to the barn and put her head in her hands, leaning forward on the cot. "What am I doing? I can't keep running like this. I have to go back."

She popped her head up swiftly and rolled off the other side of the cot as a kunai went flying past her head and into the opposite wall.

Someone was already at her side and pulling her off of the ground by her throat. "Fast reflexes. I would expect nothing less from a member of the Uchiha clan." She could not place the voice as she winced from the pain of his strong grip. His hair was white and pulled back into a low ponytail. He looked at her with hateful eyes through round glasses. "Let's hope this Uchiha is not as troublesome as the last. Lord Orochimaru needs a better vessel." The young man said before she lost consciousness.

The clouds that had been filling up with water for several days suddenly began to downpour as the young man threw Kitsune over his shoulder and jumped out of the window in the loft.


	2. ch 1 part 2 kakashi's pov

"Yamato why have you come to see me so late in the night?" Lady Tsunade rubbed her tired eyes.

"Sorry, Lady Hokage but, I have not heard from Kitsune yet. She was supposed to send for me several days ago to share some Intel on the Akatski. I know she can take care of herself however, I have a bad feeling."

"Kitsune, huh? She does not seem the type to get captured or killed so easily. I am sure she is fine."

"I'll take my leave then Lady Tsunade."

It had been late into the night when Kakashi found himself wandering around the Hidden Leaf Village. All was dark and most respectable people were already fast asleep. But not Kakashi, he rarely slept through the night. He looked up at the full moon as a small smile graced his lips under his mask. He couldn't help but remember those precious memories.

Kakashi jerked his head to the side as he heard a noise in the brush. Fixing his onyx gaze on the tree beside him, kunai at the ready, he started slowly walking away from the path toward the sound. A black fox with piercing red eyes suddenly popped out of a bush and looked at Kakashi intensely before taking off in the opposite direction. He sighed.

It was only an animal. Even now she still haunts me. If only I would have gotten there sooner, she'd still be alive.

Kakashi reached out and touched the rough bark of the tree trunk. Looking up he realized that this had been their spot. He sighed again and climbed to the highest branch; stretching his legs out in front of him, he looked up at the night sky and was soon fast asleep.

Kakashi woke up the next morning to the sound of voices and foot steps walking by. Slowly standing up, he remembered what had happened the previous night. He brushed off his pants and begun walking back to his apartment to take a long, hot shower.

As he was unlocking his door, he felt a presence behind him. "Lady Hokage requests your presence, Kakashi." The Anbu member was gone before Kakashi could even turn around. "I wonder what it is this time," he said to himself, locking the door back and heading towards the Hokage's office.

When he got to the door of Lady Hokage's office, he stopped before knocking, having heard a few familiar voice inside. Team Yamato. Eavesdropping was how Kakashi got most of his Intel before anyone else. He was very good at going unnoticed.

"Who are we supposed to rescue, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi heard Naruto's voice from the other side of the door.

"Kitsune Uchiha." Did she just say Kitsune? She can't be alive.

"Did you say Uchiha, Granny Tsunade?" He could hear Naruto's loud voice ask. "I thought all the Uchiha were killed except for Sasuke."

"That's what most were lead to believe." Lady Tsunade said. "Only Jiraiya, the third Hokage, myself, and Yamato were aware that she was still alive. Few even knew she was an Uchiha at all. I only just found out myself when I received a message from Kesaarah here and confirmed it with Jiraiya. He was her teacher." Kesaarah? Kesaarah should be dead too. Tenzo knew? What's going on? He heard a familiar yip sound. Definitely Kesaarah.

Lady Tsunade spoke up again,

"It seems your suspicions were right, Yanato. Kesaarah tells me that a young boy with white hair and round glasses has taken her hostage. She also said that most of his body looked like it was being taken over by another form. A snake." Kabuto.

"Damn that Kabuto." Kakashi could hear Naruto grit his teeth. "Granny Tsunade, can you tell us what's going on here?"

"Naruto, you need to have more patience. Yamato will fill you in on the way. You should know it well considering you were there. Time is of the essence with this mission. We can not allow Kabuto to take Kitsune's sharingan. Though, I am more than a little concerned. Kitsune did possess the fabled Blue Sharingan but she has not yet contacted Kesaarah and she tells me it has been about three days."

"Yes, you're right. But, three days. That does not sound like Kitsune." Yamato paused, "Kabuto probably has her under some serious tranquilizer drugs but, that is also very concerning to me. She has immunity against that kind of stuff unless Orochimaru knew that."

"And one more thing Lady Hokage. I wouldn't tell Kakashi. The two were very… err close and few knew about the relationship at all. He was devastated when he found out Itachi had killed her. I don't want him to do something reckless. It's the only reason I've kept her secret so long."

"I understand. I will find another mission for him far away from where she is being held. Kesaarah will help you find the way. You're dismissed."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so stunned he was barely able to move away from the door before Naruto opened it. Yamato paused and looked behind him where Kakashi had been standing before continuing on.

Naruto waved at Yamato, "Come on Captain Yamato. I want to know more about this Kitsune Uchiha. What is this Blue Sharingan?"

"Me too," Sakura giggled. "I want to know about this girl who seems to have captured Kakashi-sensei's heart."

Yamato scratched the back of his head. "I don't know if that's for me to be telling you guys. Maybe Kakashi will tell you about it but I guess I can tell you a little bit about her so you understand her position. We'll meet at the gate in an hour." And Yamato left. Kakashi could hear Naruto trying to flirt with Sakura. Naruto reminded Kakashi of all the boys that tried to court Kitsune before him but, that was just a happy accident.

Kakashi made a run for it after he heard their footsteps fade away. I have to get to her first. He ran all the way to his apartment to gather his equipment before heading out. As he quickly threw stuff into his bag, he opened the top drawer of his nightstand and came across a picture. He slowly picked it up and stared at it. Kitsune had taken it the night before she left on her last Anbu mission. He recalled she took it when he had given her that tulip.

They had been sitting on his couch. He was reading Make-Out Paradise. She had pulled his mask down to give him a kiss on the cheek and was sitting with her legs in his lap; his one hand on her thigh with the book falling to the ground, the other wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her in closer. She had blushed so hard. They had both laughed like children at something ridiculous he had said but now he could not remember what.

Kakashi could smell her rose water scent even now. He sighed heavily before neatly placing the picture in his copy of Make-Out Paradise and stashing both in his pack. Kakashi threw a cloak over his shoulders and left his apartment, not even bothering to lock up. He wanted to make sure he could follow close behind Team Yamato without being seen and was hoping they hadn't left yet but knowing Naruto most likely not.

Kakashi got to the gate a few minutes before Team Yamato arrived. Yamato was obviously impatient. He is anxious to find Kitsune too. They used to be really good friends.

"We are going to visit where she was staying when she was captured first and hopefully find some leads. Alright guys, lets head out." And with that Team Yamato leaped into the trees.

Kakashi ran close behind them and could hear every word that was said with his sensitive hearing.

"So.. Captain Yamato," He could hear Sakura coax him a little. "What was she like?"

Yamato sighed. "She was like no one else in the village. Half Uchiha and half Inuzuka. Kitsune was always fearless to say the least."

"You mean she came from Kiba's clan too?" Kakashi never had to strain to hear Naruto's voice.

"Her father was an Inuzuka. Her mother was the granddaughter of Madara Uchiha. She was shunned when she married outside the clan. The Uchiha thought the sharingan only belonged to them. Her parents were killed during the nine-tails attack. Kitsune's life was not an easy one but she was certainly talented."

"And what about the Blue Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"The Blue Sharingan is a rare trait some Uchiha get when they married outside of the clan. Which, obviously, does not happen often nor does the trait happen every time. It gives the user the ability to see into other's minds and through the senses of others as well."

"Can you explain it to me Captain Yamato? I don't really get it."

"She can possess others minds. Meaning she can see what they see or smell or taste or even feel what they are feelings from emotions to physical pain but, she can not possess others like the mind transfer jutsu. However, she can make you think you are seeing or feeling different things kind of like in genjutsu. Some minds are harder to penetrate than others and it is not a pleasant feelings either. The Blue Sharingan also allows her to see through objects."

Sakura spoke up, "So that is how she is going to contact Kesaarah, isn't it Captain Yamato?"

"Exactly. But Kesaarah and Kitsune are very close she can pinpoint a general area of location on her but she needs to be contacted to get the details of where she is, otherwise we will be wondering around amiously trying to find her and Kabuto. We might already be too late to stop whatever it is Kabuto is doing."

"Then lets pick up the pace." Naruto said pushing forward.

Kakashi pushed forward behind them. He saw Kesaarah look behind and lock eyes with him. Kakashi brought a finger to his lips and Kesaarah turned back around. Her eyes had been fully blue.


	3. ch 2 part 1 kitsune's pov

Kitsune reached up to turn the page of Make-Out Paradise. Her sensei's first book. She stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning deeper into the tree branch.

"You know it's not polite to stare at people when they aren't looking. Especially a lady."

The silver haired ninja landed lightly on the branch in front of Kitsune.

"I don't see any ladies here."

Kitsune gave Kakashi a cold hard stare, "What is it that you want?"

"To train."

"To train? You're in the wrong place for training."

Kakashi sighed, "I meant I wanted to ask if you'd help me train."

"Excuse me? I thought you hated my guts."

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Kitsune raised her eyebrows, "make you say what?"

Kakashi looked away from her now, getting on his knees in front of her. "Kitsune I'm sorry for being a jerk before. Will you please help me train with my sharingan? You're the only one who might be willing to help me as I am not an Uchiha. The only one who could match my skill."

Kitsune closed the book and chuckled. "You're so arrogant for someone so young."

Kakashi's face turned hot with frustration. "Fine, I'll train by myself then."

And before she knew it he was off.

Kitsune sighed, why did he have to be so stubborn? I'll let him wait a while.

A couple of hours later Kitsune finished her book and decided to get up to find Kakashi. I hope he is still at the training grounds. Kitsune looked around, soon finding Kakashi throwing kunai at random targets from various angles.

"Hey! Kakashi!" She yelled from the other side of he filed, waving her arm high in the air for him to see.

He quickly glanced at her then returned to throwing kunai at his targets.

"Hey!" Kitsune yelled again, jogging over to where Kakashi stood. "Hey! I came here to train with you."

"No thanks. I'm done here anyway." Kakashi turned to give her an icy stare before starting to walk away.

"Hey!" Kitsune grabbed his wrist tightly so he couldn't walk away from her. He met her eyes again to give her that same icy stare. "Look, I'm sorry about laughing at you before. I know what it's like to be an outcast. Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you dinner after we get done, okay?"

Kakashi sighed, running his hand through his silver hair. "Fine but, don't go easy on me because I won't go easy on you."

Kitsune smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "Of course!" And they began training.

They spared for some time. Kitsune's sharingan far outweighed Kakashi's. But, Kakashi was holding his own with little tricks he had picked up. Soon though, Kitsune had Kakashi pinned to the ground, kunai at his throat. "Give up yet?" Her face inches from his.

"I would never give up." Kakashi turned into a substitution

Kitsune straightened up and threw her kunai at Kakashi behind her now. It hit him straight on and that one turned into a substitution too. Kakashi leaped out of the trees and straight on top of Kitsune. His kunai on her throat now. "Do you give up yet?" He asked sheepishly.

She grit her teeth, "I would never."

Kakashi flipped his kunai back into his pouch and stood up, holding out a hand for Kitsune. She laughed, taking his hand.

"What's so funny?"

She stepped closer to him, her lips at his ear. "Oh, nothing. Just trying to keep you on your toes."

Kakashi blushed heavily at the close contact as she walked away.

"Come on!" She waved at him. "Let's go get some dinner. I'm starving"

After dinner at Ichiraku Ramen, Kakashi and Kitsune walked out onto the street.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, turning to Kitsune. "So.. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Kitsune blushed, "You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself."

"It's not a problem. Not like anyone is waiting up for me back home."

Kitsune sighed, "Me either." And they began walking towards her apartment.

Kakashi was asking her random questions to fill the silence. When they got to her door, Kakashi stared at her for a long minute."What are you staring at?" She elbowed him in the side.

"Oh, nothing." He reached out his hand for a hand shake, "Good night then."

Kitsune took his hand in return, "Good night." She said as she fumbled for her keys to open the door. She felt Kakashi's hand grab her wrist. "Yes, did you -"

Kakashi had pulled down his mask and kissed her before she could finish her sentence. The pair kissed for a long minute before Kakashi pulled away abruptly. Before she knew it he was already jogging away. Kitsune quickly opened her door and slumped against it after she closed it, putting her face in her hands. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Kakashi..."

Kitsune had had such a sweet dream, remembering the past. But now, all Kitsune felt was heaviness; every part of her body ached. The pain was unlike anything else she had ever felt. It sunk into her bones like molasses, slow and thick. Trying to sit up, she found her hands and feet bound. Her eyes fluttering open though the light was too bright for her to see much of anything for a while, she waited for her eyes to adjust before activating her Sharingan.

Kitsune looked around, searching for any trace of the young, white haired man that had kidnapped her. The room was dark except for the big light shinning down on her as if she were some kind of science experiment. It was cold and empty except for a table. She spotted a metal door on the other side of the long and narrow room. I have to find a way out of here but first I need to contact Kesaarah.

Kitsune's eyes glossed over as they turned completely blue. She was trying to focus on Kesaarah's chakra but, it was harder because she seemed so far away. However, she caught a glimpse of silver hair in her vision. Kakashi! She must have made it to the Hidden Leaf. Tears welled up in her eyes. Was he really coming to save me? After everything I had done to him?

As she begun trying to untie the knots around her hands, she heard footsteps coming from the hall and stopped to listen intently. She heard a key undo the lock on the door and the door pushed open. Kitsune was now staring at the white-haired boy from before. With her sharingan activated now she could see the different chakra on the left side of his body; it was as if his body was being taken over by another being and also being distorted in the process.

"Look who's awake now." His voice was smooth and menacing. "You did sleep for quite a while. Three days to be exact." He shut the door behind him and walked over to Kitsune roughly grabbing her chin in his hand, examining her with his piercing eyes. She tried to pull away but to no avail, her strength was too diminished. He probably gave me some kind of drugs.

He turned her face from side to side in his hands. "You are quite beautiful. I never would have imagined Lord Orochimaru and I would have agreed on that."

"Orochimaru??" She squeaked out.

"Yes, he was quite pleased when I was able to find you so easily. You're getting sloppy about covering your trail." He walked over to the small table in the corner, grinding some type of herbs into powder before putting it into a glass of water. Walking back over to her, "The process will take three days to complete. This potion will help to ensure you are strong enough to take him in. Now I need you to drink all of this so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Tell me your plan first." She was trying to stall for time and information.

"Very well. Not like any one is looking for you now. They all think you're dead. That's why you were such an easy target." He stepped back over to the table, setting the drink down, leaning his back against it. "As you can see my body is being taken over by Lord Orochimaru. Sasuke Uchiha tried to kill him some months ago so I absorbed him into my own body until I could find another vessel that is stronger than I am. I don't know how much longer I can resist him, even now I can hear his voice inside my head like it's my own consciousness."

"I see. So Sasuke is still alive and stronger than you it seems. I would expect nothing less from Itachi's little brother." She sighed in relief, wincing from the pain in her ribcage.

"It was rather troublesome for us. He was supposed to be Lord Orochimaru's next vessel. But I guess it all worked out in the end. We now have you, the only Blue Sharingan user. Because you are only half Uchiha, am I right?"

Kitsune gritted her teeth, "You know nothing about it. My mother was a great women." She spat at him.

"Your mother was a traitor to her own clan, thinking someone else could possess the Sharingan. Your parents trying to start their own clan, like the Uchiha would let that happen, that's why they were killed. You grew up an orphan and shunned by your own people, as an example to anyone else who would try." He stepped over to her now with the concoction in his hand. "Alright that is enough talking. It is time to start the process." Kitsune clinched her jaw as he grabbed for her.

Hopefully Kesaarah and the others will make it here in time.


End file.
